Army of the Rhine (1791–1795)
The Army of the Rhine (Armée du Rhin) was formed in December 1791, for the purpose of bringing the French Revolution to the German states along the Rhine River. During its first year in action (1792), under command of Adam Philippe Custine, the Army of the Rhine participated in several victories, including Mainz, Frankfurt and Speyer. Subsequently, the army underwent several reorganizations and merged with the Army of the Moselle to form the Army of the Rhine and Moselle on 20 April 1795. Revolutionary Wars The Army of the Rhine (Armée du Rhin) was one of the main French Revolutionary armies operated in the Rhineland theater, principally in the Rhine River valley, from 1791 to 1795. At its creation, the Army of the Rhine had 88,390 men. It was formed on 14 December 1791, to defend France's eastern frontier in conjunction with two other armies, the Army of the North and the Army of the Center (name changed in October 1792 to Army of the Moselle). These armies were subdivided, fresh forces were raised and gradually grew until, by 30 April 1793, eleven armies encircled France on its coastal and the land frontiers. In October 1792, a portion of the army was used to form the Army of the Vosges but these units rejoined the Army of the Rhine on 15 March 1793. Song of Glory In the first months of fighting, victories for France were few. Although Custine had succeeded in driving the ecclesiastical authorities from the Swiss village of Porrentruy by 27 April 1792, this singular victory was accomplished largely through the enterprises of a local uprising assisted by some advanced guard and it was the last French victory for several weeks: subsequently, the borders of France had been assaulted by the Habsburgs and their allies. At Mons (18–29 April 1792), Tournay (29 April 1792), Bavay (17 May 1792), Rumégies (19 May 1792), Florennes 28 May 1792, and La Glisuelle, a village north of Maubeuge (11 June 1792), Austrian skirmishers repeatedly defeated French forces. Although much of the spring and summer of 1792 action continued throughout in the border regions with Belgium, the cities along the Upper Rhine, especially the city of Strasbourg, felt under threat of invasion by the Habsburg armies massing on the east side of the Rhine River. On 25 April 1792, Philippe Friedrich Dietrich, mayor of Strasbourg, asked a guest, Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle, to compose a song to rally against the Habsburg threat. That evening, Rouget de Lisle wrote "Chant de guerre pour l'Armée du Rhin" (English: "War Song for the Army of the Rhine"), and dedicated the song to Marshal Nicolas Luckner, a Bavarian in French service. The melody soon became the rallying call to the Revolution: Allons enfants de la Patrie (Arise, children of the Fatherland)/''Le jour de gloire est arrivé!'' (The day of glory has arrived!). It was renamed "La Marseillaise". Successes under Custine's command The French government ordered Luckner to take command of the Army of the North, and Custine replaced him as overall commander of the Army of the Rhine in Spring 1793. Under his experienced command, the Army took several important positions on the Rhine, including at Speyer, Mainz, Limburg and Frankfurt (see chart of battles below). Final reorganization On 29 December 1794, the left wing of the Army and the right wing of the Army of the Moselle combined to form the Army besieging Mainz. The rest of the Army of the Moselle united with the Army of the Rhine on 20 April, to form the Army of the Rhine and Moselle. This army united with the Army of Sambre-et-Meuse to form the Army of Germany on 29 September 1797.Orders of Battle show the same troops, under the amalgamation, reformed into these armies . Principal battles 1793 Order of Battle In its five-year history, the Army had several Orders of Battle. This is the OOB at the beginning of the 1793 campaign. Right wing * Column Munnier :*National Guard ::*1st and 2nd Battalions Haute Saône ::*2nd Battalion Nièvre ::*4th Battalion Vosges ::*4th Battalion Seine-et-Oise ::*3rd Battalion Bas-Rhin ::*2nd Battalion Puy-de-Dôme ::*1st, 3rd Battalions Ain ::*3rd Battalion Grenadiers de L'Indre-et-Loire ::*2nd Battalion Rhône-et-Loire :Total 20 battalions Center * Column Custine, positioned at Mainz. :*Grenadiers (1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th battalions) :*57th Infantry Regiment (two battalions) :*62nd Infantry Regiment (one battalion) :*82nd Infantry Regiment (one battalion) :*National Guard ::*2nd Battalion Ain ::*4th Battalion Haut-Rhin ::*9th and 10th Battalions Haute-Saône ::*4th Battalion Calvados ::*10th Battalion Meurthe ::*2nd Battalion Républicque ::*1st Battalion Chasseurs républicains ::*3rd, 7th, and 8th Battalions Vosges ::*5th and 6th Battalions Bas-Rhin ::*1st Battalion Fédérés Nationeaux ::*2nd Battalion Seine-et-Oise :*14th Cavalry Regiment (3 squadrons) :*2nd Chasseurs à Cheval (light cavalry) (1 squadron) :*7th Chasseurs à Cheval(4 squadrons) :*10th Chasseurs à Cheval (5 squadrons) :Total 26 battalions, 12 squadrons Left wing Positioned at Bingen. :*1st Infantry Brigade Neuwinger :Brigade Houchard ::*1st Battalion 7th Light Brigade ::*36 Infantry Regiment (1 battalion) ::*37th Infantry Regiment (1 battalion) ::National Guard ::*4th and 6th Battalions Jura ::*2nd Battalion Haute-Rhin ::*1st Battalion Sone-et-Loire ::*1st and 2nd Battalions Vosges :*8th Chasseurs à Cheval (4 squadrons) :2nd Brigade Gilot :*13th Infantry Regiment :*48th Infantry Regiment :*National Guard ::*1st Battalion Haute-Rhin ::*1st Battalion Bas-Rhin ::*1st Battalion Correze ::*3rd Battalion Nievre Cavalry * Beaurevoir :*2nd Chasseurs à Cheval (3 squadrons) :*2nd Cavalry Regiment (3 squadrons :*3rd Cavalry Regiment (3 squadrons) :*9th Cavalry Regiment (3 squadrons) :*11th Cavalry Regiment (3 squadrons) :*12th Cavalry Regiment (3 squadrons) :Total 22 squadrons Reserves :*Grenadiers (12 companies) :*6th Light Infantry :*2nd Infantry Regiment :*22nd Carbine Regiment (3 Squadrons) :*16th Dragoon Regiment (3 squadrons) :*National Guard ::*6th, 10th and 13 Battalions Vosges ::*5th Battalion de l'Eure ::*6th Battalion Calvados ::*12h Battalion Haute Saône ::*Hussars de la Liberte (unknown ) ::*National Gendarmarie :Reserve totals 8 battalions, 12 squadrons, 2 platoons Commanders Stability of command of the Army of the Rhine reflected the overall chaos of the French Revolutionary governments, especially in the years 1791–1794. Four of the generals serving in those years were guillotined (see chart below). Other incarnations An army of the Bourbon Restoration bore this name. In 1815 during the Hundred Days the [[French armies (1815)|V Corps – Armée du Rhin]] under the command of General Jean Rapp, was cantoned near Strassburg, and fought holding actions against contingents of Russians and Austrians, the largest of which was the Battle of La Suffel on fought on 28 June 1815. This name was also used for the French military forces posted to Germany during the Occupation of the Rhineland (1919–1930), following the First World War. Related people People known to have served in this Armée include: * General Baraguey d'Hilliers * General Custine * Antoine Marie Chamans de Lavalette * The utopian socialist Charles Fourier (1794–1795) * General Victor Claude Alexandre Fanneau de Lahorie * Jean Théophile Victor Leclerc * General Louis-Théobald Ihler * General François-Joseph Offenstein * Captain Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle writer of La Marseillaise * General Charles Pichegru * Balthazar Alexis Henri Schauenburg Notes Sources * * * * * * * * * Further reading * Rhine Rhine Category:War of the First Coalition